What If?
by lifesucks96
Summary: This is a series of one shots asking what if
1. Chapter 1

**Heyah! I'm kinda new to this so I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. This story is an idea I got when I was trying to get to sleep one night. It plays on the idea that what if Claire isn't as innocent as she seems and answers the question in my head why Claire went to a small university in a loser town. All the characters in this story are human.**

**I would like to say a big thank-you to my sister mscathywilson who gave me the courage to do this. I hope you like it, so let's get on with the show!**

CPOV

I can't believe how my life has changed so much in the past 2 months of summer. I had it all, I was the popular girl at school, I had everything, but it's not enough. I didn't want any of this, so I made the biggest decision of my life so far. I'm going to leave it all behind. My fame. Popularity. Just so I can I can lead a normal life.

Well to be totally honest my life wasn't as perfect as you'd think. I got mixed up in the wrong crowds and I have done some things that I'm not proud of. And if I could change the past I would, but it can't be undone now, all that is left is for me to move forward. I'm doing this for my parents now so they can be proud of me like they once were. God rest their souls. They died just before summer holidays and it was then that I decided to leave it all behind and make them proud.

I should tell you I'm not the smartest person by a long shot (hence you don't become a popular kid by being a nerd). But all that is going to change. I'm going to go to university and study and become a scientist like my parents wanted me to. Yes I could have probably used my "charm" to get into a local university but I didn't want that. I wanted to go somewhere where no one recognised me as Candy.

So that summer I studied and studied and applied to a perfect college in a small town called Morganville. Surprisingly I managed to get in even though the time form applying passed a month ago. So it was all set, come the 1st September I was going to college. Yay!

1 week later

Moving day

I can't believe this is actually happening. I was fine about the whole situation beforehand, but now that the moment has arrived I'm shitting myself. I'm moving into the dorms at the college. I would have rented out an apartment or something but this town just seems kinda creepy. I also don't want anyone here to know about my past life, that's why I chose a university over 1000 miles away. But it would be pretty obvious who I was if got drunk and partied every night. So I was keeping up my nerd image by wearing a pair of glasses I don't even need. But there is no way I am going to start dressing like a nerd but I went out and bought a whole new wardrobe consisting of more conservative sensible clothes. I'm even prepared to the extent that I have a whole new identity and even got rid of my piercings. Say hello to Miss Claire Danvers an innocent 16 year old rather than Candy Myers a 22 year old spoilt brat.

As the university was over a thousand miles away and I can't drive (well Candy can but Claire can't) I got a quick a flight to the nearest airport, just 21 miles away from Morganville. I arrived at around 3 in the afternoon, which gave me plenty of time to get to get settled in and maybe have a chance to check out the town. See what its like.

1st September

First day of college

Just after classes

I can't believe how stupid I was. How could I believe that coming here would solve everything? It's only the first day and already my cover is blown. Future memo for self, next time when you try to escape your past don't just go to the other side of the country, go to somewhere like mars where no one would know who you are. How naive could I be to think that no guy in this whole town could have possibly seen that video? Yeah, remember I said I did some stuff I'm not totally proud of. Well this falls into that category.

Not only has he threatened to expose me, he also beat me up to prove his point. Well I can't deal with this any more. I'm moving out of the dorms because he will know where to find me. But where can I go? I only have $200 left and I bet there'd be nowhere willing to put up with me and my nerdish ways for that.

So here I am walking down Morganville Main Street with no where to stay, a bin bag full with my clothes, a black eye and a handful of other injuries thanks to my blackmailer. It was beginning to get dark and the only thing that could possibly make this day any worse would be if it started raining. Way to go and jinx myself, it has just started raining. Well done Claire! Well done!

As I was walking a black hearse drove past me and stopped. Why would you drive around in a hearse? I knew there was something strange with this town. A goth girl got out of the hearse; well it does figure that a goth girl would drive a hearse.

"Hey, kid!" the goth girl shouted.

"What", I replied spinning around. Sounding slightly sharper than intended.

"Sorry, kid. It looked like you needed a hand but if you're going to speak like that you can go fuck yourself!" She answered and turned towards the hearse and was about to get in when I replied

"I'm sorry, okay. It's been a tough day alright. I got the crap beaten out of me and have nowhere to live. You know just another day in the life of Claire Danvers.".

"Oh, sweetie. All you need is your mascara running down your face and you'd be just like me." She said. I didn't know wither to take it as a compliment or be offended so I just smiled and nodded my head. "Come on, you can come back to my place, well it isn't my place, it belongs to my boyfriend. You should come. With the look of the bin bag you're looking for a place to live, well you are just in luck cuz there's a spare room and we're currently looking for a roommate. And you sooooo fit the bill. You're quiet and won't cause any trouble, as long as you can put up with Shane and Michael you'll be grand. Because I seriously need some girl power in there."

After she had finished her mini rant I thought why the hell not? She seems fine and as long as I can put up with living with a couple of guys it would be fine. "Come on…. at least come and see the place and get warmed up because you're bound to be freezing."

We'd been talking so long I forgot about the cold. "Sure, why not?" I agreed.

"Come on," she said, "or you'll catch your death out here!" She said as she was running to get into the hearse.

"Coming" I yell back trying to pick up the bin liner from the pavement where I dropped it earlier. I dump the bin bag at my feet and climb in the passenger side and we set sail. About 5 minutes later we arrive at a 2 storey house that's just out of the center of town. As we are walking up the front steps to the door the girl turns around and says, "Before we go in I'm going to apologise for Shane beforehand. He's not exactly the most welcoming person ever and he's turned down the last five people who have tried to rent the room."

"Oh," I reply. Not really sure what to say.

"Come on," she says not noticing my discomfort. She unlocks the door and heads in yelling, "I'm back! Get your hairy butts down here, there's someone here I want you to meet".

"Right" and "fine," come the muffled replies from upstairs, followed by the sound of a herd of elephants coming down the stairs.

Come on you can do this. I thought to myself. When did I become so nervous?

"Hey", I said when they were both downstairs. Although I didn't really say it to them I spoke with my head looking at the floor. Well who would have knew it; maybe I was supposed to be a nerd after all because that was all the nerds ever did when I spoke to them.

"Wow Eve, no need to beat the kid up to make her afraid of you." Said one of them and I have no idea who as I'm still staring at the floor like it's the most interesting thing ever.

"Oh ha-ha", the girl sassed back who must be called Eve. "How did you get those anyway?"

Oh no, how do I answer that without lying. "Umm… it's a long story". I slowly raise my head to look at them and wow what a good view it is. "Stop it," I say to myself "you came here to respect your parents final wishes not repeat the same mistakes you made before."

Eve spoke up and said, "Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to tell you she doesn't have to." Oh thank God a way out of this at last. "Well what do you think of Claire here renting the room? She's not the sort to bring trouble and she really needs a place to stay even just for tonight until she gets herself sorted out. Right" I nodded in reply.

They both thought this through for a moment and said yes. Finally this day could get better at last.

"How much is it?" I ask timidly.

"Its $200 a month," the quit one replied. He was certainly good looking and everything but not as nice as the feisty one in my opinion. OMG Claire, get your head out of the gutters for a moment please. I forced myself to speak. "Sure, I guess I have enough for that".

"Wahoo" Eve shrieked. "Thank god we finally got another girl in this house, way too much testosterone in such a small environment."

"Hmm" I say. Not sure what to say to that.

2 months later

I'm still living at the Glass House with Shane, Eve and Michael. You'd think it would be awkward living with a couple but its not so bad as long as they keep the lovey dovey stuff to the privacy of their own room. Shane and Michael are cool once you get to know them. And Michael has certainly come out of his shell a lot since I first met him.

So far I don't think that they are suspicious about me at all and I hope to keep it that way. They just think I'm some smart nerd who has nothing better to do with her time than study and I want it to stay that way. I'm doing great at college. The professors are amazing and I'm actually the top of the class which is totally dumbfounding because if you had told me last year that I would be at college and doing really well I would have told you to lay off the crack.

The only think I can't seem to stop thinking about is Shane. God he is so good looking but I can't risk him finding out who I am and what I've done. And I think he likes me too which would be totally absurd in my nerd gear but I've caught him staring quite a few times but haven't said anything about it.

I miss my friends so much back home and last night I was on video chat with my best mate Ryan. He thinks I'm away to beauty school in Virginia, living with my cousin Jessica. Ryan's a real sweetie. He's my best friend from back home and we tried the whole friends with benefits thing for a while but it didn't work so we just went back to being friends.

So any way I was on video chat with him talking about beauty school and how I'm finding it and I just sort of went into a daydream and then Ryan yelled, "Candy! For crying out loud Candy wake up." Oooh Shit! I hope they didn't hear that! I quickly said bye to Ryan, promising to email him later and went to see if anyone heard that.

As soon as I peeked out the door I saw Eve standing there staring a hole through my head. OMFGG! She must have heard him. Damn you Ryan.

"You'd better have a very good explanation to why that guy just called you Candy and why that reminds me of a video I saw on youtube? Oh my god you're Candy, you're on that porno show…."

"Would you flipping keep it down or everyone will hear you?" I warned Eve. "Look could you not tell anyone, please especially Shane, you know what he's like." I begged. "Let's just keep it between us right!"

Eve agreed and since then we have never spoke about it or do I ever want to.

A few months after that

Me and Shane are together now. Yes! And my cover hasn't been blown yet. Thank God. We haven't had sex yet as he thinks because I'm only 16 that I'm a virgin and every time we make out and it starts to get a little heated he pretends he has something else to do or there's something really important on TV.

Tonight is a perfect night for me to initiate sex because Eve and Michael are away out on a date. I made dinner for Shane; I even made some of his famous chili for him with extra chili just to butter him up a bit first. We had just finished eating our dinner and as soon as Shane had set his bowl down I attacked him. I kissed him so hard and it took a moment for him to respond. But boy was it worth the wait; he was kissing me hot and heavy, barely taking time to come up for air.

I decide to move things along a bit by rubbing him through his jeans and Shane let out a primal groan that set my center on fire, not like it wasn't already dripping wet from the making out. But Shane pulled back and said, "Er, Claire I don't think this is such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"What would your parents think if they knew?" Oops, I guess I forgot to tell him my parents died in a car accident. Now for the moment of truth…..

"My parents died last year."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to loose you're parents. My mum died to and I have no idea where my dad is."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, it just seems strange telling it to someone cuz everyone around here know everyone's problems."

"Ditto. Nice change of subject by the way but there's no way your getting out of this. Look, everytime things start to get interesting you go and give me the cold shoulder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Look this may come as a shock to you but I'm not exactly a virgin."

"What do you mean not exactly" Shane said turning around to look at me.

"I'm not a virgin."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" he said as he shifted on the sofa to straddle me and start to kiss me.

But this wasn't going to do it for me, "Come on" I said, "Lets go upstairs". I took his hand and led him upstairs. I was leading him into my room and he said for me to go in because he had to go get protection. Good thinking, in the heat of the moment I almost forgot.

So I went into my room. Removed my top and was just bent over taking of my skinny jeans when I heard Shane enter my room with a growl that went to my already soaking center.

In two long strides he was on me pinning me to the bed and ripping off my bra, ready to rip off my pants when I decided to level up the playing fields. "Oh no mister you don't. And just for you being so impatient you have to strip, slowly for me." I heard him groan with frustration. With all the time he made me wait I can get my own payback.

Very, very slowly Shane started removing his clothes putting on a great show and I must say he has one fit body. I'm gripping onto the bed by the time he's removing his boxers to stop me from pouncing on him.

One wink from Shane and it sends me over the edge and I jump him sending him crashing to the floor and I start kissing him so hard I think my jaw is going to go on fire. But that's not enough for me, in one swift notion I rip off my underwear and with no warning I sit down him cock. The shock of it almost makes me cum but I stay still for a moment to adjust to his size and then I start riding him. Hard.

It doesn't take long but I feel the tell tale signs of an orgasm come and I tell him, "I'm gonna cum." But it's too late and I go over the brink. But it doesn't bring Shane over the edge and with an evil glint in his eye he flips us over so he's now on top and he starts pounding into me with superhuman strength. I'm probably going to be tender tomorrow but right now I don't care.

Shane starts to lick and nip every inch of my body and it just turned me on further. He then started to play attention to my breasts, roughly biting one and flicking the other with his hand. This time it was Shane who was going to cum first as I felt him grow longer. But determined for us to finish together he started flicking my clit.

OMG! Ive never had any guy do that and it is was fuck awesome and within no time we were both yelling each others' name at the top of our lungs. I was so pleasured and exhausted that I couldn't move. We both just lay there for 10 minutes trying to get our breath back.

"If I knew how great you'd be I would have done that a long time ago."

"Thanks." I said, unable to get my brain to work any further to come up with a better comeback.

"Nice tattoo by the way."

"Thanks"

"Why would you get a tattoo of a pair of lips on your fanny?" Shane asked.

Here's confession time, "Well it was a running joke between me and my boyfriend because he wouldn't go down on me and I said that if his lips wouldn't go there I'd need someone's lips there so I got a tattoo."

"What about the piercing down below?"

"You're full of questions tonight aren't you?" I said. "Well it was a dare by my friend Ryan one night when we were playing truth or dare and I was so drunk I actually got it done."

We sat there in comfortable silence that was until we heard the front door being unlocked and I've never seen two people run so fast to get their clothes back on so fast. I had my clothes back on but Shane was still buttoning up his jeans and was shirtless so I went downstairs to distract Eve and give Shane a moment.

As I was going down the stairs I was trying to tame my sex hair as best as I could. I went into the kitchen where Eve and Michael were making a cuppa and asked them to make me a cup as well. Michael excused himself to go to the toilet and as soon as the door shut Eve was on me like a fly.

"Oh my god Claire, you reek of sex. Now spill I want details and make it quick, you've only got until Michael gets back from the bathroom."

So I indulged her and told her the gist of what happened but left out the part with me having angry, rough sex on my bedroom floor.

A week later

I can't believe I didn't talk to Shane earlier about having sex because now I finally did we're having it all the time. In any position, place or time possible. I wouldn't describe it as a loving, caring relationship, more of a lust filled haze.

2days 3hours 34mins 5seconds later

"CLAIRE" Oh no, what have I done wrong now. Last time Shane yelled on me like that was when I dyed his white boxers pink. Woops.

I sprint upstairs to see the worst thing ever. Shane on his laptop watching a porn video of me with an angry look on his face. Well you know the way I said I did some stuff that I regret this was one of those things I would change given the opportunity.

"I can explain Shane." I pleaded "Just listen…."

"No you listen." He said getting up from the computer. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere but I couldn't remember where…. I know we haven't got the closest relationship ever but why didn't you tell me"?

"I was too scared!"

"Bullshit."

"Okay, I wanted a new life and to get away from it all. You don't know what its like with everyone knowing your dirty little mistakes. The porn, the stripping I did it because I needed the money not because I wanted to."

"I understand why you didn't tell me." He said, "I thought we were closer than that."

"I'm so sorry. I know this is too much to ask but can you not tell anyone because then I would just have to move on and I couldn't leave you behind."

"For what it's worth your secret is safe but why did you come here. I mean there is lots of other places you could have went rather than here."

"Well, it was where my parents went to college and they met here. They were ashamed of what I did and when they died it just changed something in me and wanted to make them proud of me."

Well there it is I told him everything and he didn't hate me. He was angry at the beginning why I never told him but he eventually softened towards me. After a while our relationship went from strength to strength and it wasn't just about sex anyone we deeply cared for each other. After about a year later we still hadn't mentioned anything about that night Shane found out but I knew something was bothering him and I asked him. You'd never guess what he wanted to do. He wanted to watch the porn. I was shocked. I thought he wouldn't want to see me like that with another man. But it turned out in my favor anyway because that night we had the kinkiest and dirtiest sex ever.

At the end of a story you expect people to say and so they lived happily ever after, but I don't believe in happily ever after. I just take things as they come and hope for the best. But maybe, just maybe this would be my happily ever after.

**I hoped you liked it! The story sounded so much better in my head than it turned out but I still liked it any way. **

**Any guidance hints or tips you have are greatly welcomed. I plan on creating a What if…? Universe and if you have any ideas of what I should do those are welcomed to.**

**BTW I don't own anything. It all belongs to Rachel Caine. Although who wouldn't like to own Shane for a while. There's always something about a bad boy, now isn't there. Yum!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyah!

I know it has been a very, very long time since I've updated this but I just wanted to know if there is any interest in this story or should I just quit all together.

Let me know what you think!

Lifesucks96


End file.
